


dark matter

by jaewin



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mafia NCT, Mentions of Rape, Sexual Assault, Traumatic Experiences, descriptions of torture, mentions of human trafficking, other idols mentioned - Freeform, other minor ships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaewin/pseuds/jaewin
Summary: Jung Jaehyun is an imposing, powerful, and ruthless alpha leader that will do anything to change the the archaic standards set by their ancestors, even if he feels like everyone else is against him. Though trouble comes in the form of a mated omega, Dong Sicheng.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 27
Kudos: 113





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first time writing about ABO dynamics and I noticed there isn't much going on with the jaewin tag, so here I thought about adding to it. Just know this chapter is not betaed so there will be mistakes throughout and I will try to fix mistakes I come across. With that being said, it will be like the typical ABO fics, except only few have destined soulmates and most mating is done out of love (which will not be exactly the case here). Also, I hope you read the warnings since some chapters might be triggering for some readers.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shallow grunts and soft moans echoed in the dimmed room after each hard contact to the flesh, precisely from a fist or a tool. 

A body was suspended a few centimeters from the scruffed up concrete floor. Scatters of dried and fresh blood stained the concrete where the body swung. 

The metal creaked open and loud steps were caused by the thick black combat boots. The powerful figure strutted towards the battered culprit. 

“He still won’t talk sir.” One of his men answered an unasked question. 

The figure cracked their neck, a black demon tattoo in full view before grabbing a chair. All one could hear is the scraping of the metal before it stopped and the figure sat on the chair, facing the scrawny beta. 

“Someone get him a chair and release him from the chains.” He asked no one in particular but, nonetheless, it was a command. 

Two men perched the body onto a chair, not bothering to tie the culprit. Even if they tried something, they wouldn’t win against their alpha. 

“W-who the fuck are you!” The figure exclaimed through their bloody mouth. 

“Jaehyun.” He responded, before gripping the person’s jaw tightly. 

“I see you’re making this difficult for everyone, which will only make it worse for you.” Jaehyun tsked. 

“All you have to say is where Jungho is hiding and all of this could end.” He forced the person to look straight at him. “Or we could painfully drag this out, you’ll be begging for us to kill you.”

The beta spat blood and spit in Jaehyun’s face. Everyone seemed to freeze, unsure what their alpha would do. 

“Don’t be a fool and go looking for someone who doesn’t want to be found.” The guy cackled. 

Jaehyun wiped it off his face, letting out a dark chuckle, “Should’ve not done that.”

His men watched Jaehyun pull out the guy’s tongue, instantly cutting it off with a pocket knife he had. Some of them shudder at the sight and painful yell of the victim, while others watch gleefully at the suffering of the guy. 

Dropping the knife and part of the tongue on the floor, Jaehyun stood up. “Fucking clean this mess and make sure I know a location by the end of the day. I don’t care if he has to lose other parts of his body, get me a fucking answer.”

Jaehyun made his way out of the warehouse and he was pissed. Thankfully his men knew better than to bother him knowing there would be severe consequences, especially with the anger emitting from him. 

Fighting the urge to punch something or someone, instead he grabbed his helmet and walked outside in search of his motorcycle. Not bothering to tell anyone where he was going, he revved the engine and sped away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


❃

A tall figure shoved a coffee mug in front of Jaehyun, “Drink it, you need it.”

Jaehyun rolled his eyes, “People usually give me alcohol, not coffee.”

“Yes, because I’m gonna give you a shot at ten in the morning.” The elder sarcastically replied, sipping on his black coffee. “Now are you gonna tell me, what’s got a stick up your ass? You are reeking this place up and my inner alpha is close to kicking your ass.”

“Like you win.” Jaehyun retorted back. He did his best to calm himself down, controlling his scent.

Johnny chuckled, “I think I have. Anyways, my office smells so much better now.”

Needless to say, being friends with Johnny Suh was _complicated_. Best friends since childhood despite the age difference, but it worked in their favors. They both excelled in their studies and had shared charming and boyish characteristics, things got interesting regarding their jobs. 

Johnny focused on getting a business degree in finance to take over his father’s small company, which when he took over, became a powerful corporation. Whereas Jaehyun was groomed to take over his uncle’s _business_ — a mafia organization. Being the only surviving family member, or he likes to think, and alpha, he was the only one who could take over his uncle’s place.  
He learned the in’s and out’s of being a part of the mafia, even going through the brutal initiation process which ended up damaging Jaehyun’s olfactory nerves to the point he can no longer smell things. 

An alpha with no sense of smell, was essentially a blind wolf and a weakness others could use against him, considering others were ready to take the throne for themselves. In the end, Jaehyun made sure his enemies never knew and those who did, would never snitch – their bodies were nowhere to be found.

While Johnny focused on the more corporate, professional, and controlling career, Jaehyun became a fearful leader in the corrupt, brutal, and lawless world. 

Although, after years of trials and tribulations, they found a common ground of sorts. They were in positions of power and could help each other to establish themselves in the cruel and greedy world. A business deal was made, thus flourishing both of their businesses. For a while, it had put a great deal of stress on their friendship, but now it was back to normal – _they like to pretend so_. 

Though the perks about being best friends is no one was allowed to touch Johnny or Jaehyun without serious consequences, it was like an unspoken rule in both of their worlds. 

“I cut someone’s tongue off.”

Johnny choked on his coffee, before carefully swallowing it down. His eyes were round and large, filled with curiosity and a hint of fear. 

“...w-why?” 

“Bitch of beta wouldn’t confess where his boss is. I should’ve cut more than—“

Johnny coughed, “I don’t need to know the details. What did they do? Stole product and ran? Disobeyed an order and is scared to face a scary alpha?”

“ _Omegas_.” There’s an edge to Jaehyun’s voice. “They were extorting and selling omegas off, John.” 

It wasn’t uncommon for the illegal selling and extortion of omegas, but times were changing and omegas were fighting for their rights. Considering the archaic thinking, most alphas and betas (and some omegas) thought omegas were inferior to the other groups and were intended for two things; to fuck and produce. 

Though the topic of omegas is a sore subject for both alphas, considering their mothers were omegas forced into marriages. Actually, they were sold to the highest bidder, with their purity playing a big role in the decision. For wealthier families, they were able to sell off their pure omega children in exchange for more money and then one can imagine, what poorer omegas had to deal with.

Before Jaehyun had seized control, his uncle dealt with the sex-trafficking of omegas and Jaehyun made sure to eradicate the mafia’s cooperation with the system. It was easier said than done, especially since a good chunk of their finances relied on it. Although, changing leaders and bribing them with money and forcing them to switch to other trades for funds worked. Jaehyun was able to kill off most of the cruel leaders that leeched off his uncle during his reign. 

“Fuck. I don’t give a shit if you say no, but I’m sending Kun to help out. He might be able to track down who you're looking for.” 

“I’ll let Yuta know, he’s stopping by.”

Johnny glanced at his watch, “Look, I really wish I can help you out more but, I have a meeting to go to. Doyoung will have my head if I don’t arrive on time.”

Jaehyun nodded, knowing when his presence is not needed. “Go. I’ll wait for Kun downstairs then.”

Both alphas exited the office, Johnny quickly fixing his appearance. His eyes widened when he heard the loud taps of shoes approaching the duo. A black haired beta glared at Johnny before giving Jaehyun a tight smile.

“If you guys are done with bro-time, I suggest one of you guys start moving to the conference room and the other downstairs.”

Jaehyun quickly walked away, turning back to see how much the alpha seemed to shrink under the beta’s presence.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


❃

“You’re back.” His second in command stated.

Jaehyun removed his helmet and fixed his hair, “Hello to you too. Anything out of that prick?”

Yuta rolled his eyes, “Well, I have literally been trying to contact you! You just had to throw a hissy fit and leave.”

Kun, who had been quiet since they arrived, let a laugh slip from his lips.

Yuta changed to a softer demeanor, “Hello Kun.” Before switching back. “I’m not surprised Johnny offered his services again.”

The omega replied with a soft, “Hello hyung.”

“Hey! What are you implying?” Jaehyun questioned, grabbing his extra helmet from Kun. 

The Japanese alpha gritted his teeth, “Nothing. Let’s just head to the warehouse. Jungwoo is probably having a lil too much fun with the task.”

Nothing looked out of the ordinary from outside the warehouse, but the moment you stepped into it and headed towards the basement, the screams got louder. Kun didn’t ask questions and was relieved when Jaehyun had another pack member escort him to another room.

“Wonwoo and Xiumin have everything set up for you. I’ll join you later.” Jaehyun said, letting Yeri escort him to an office. 

“He’s still screaming,” Yuta mumbled out annoyed. 

Jaehyun waited for his men to open the gates to the special part of the basement, reserved for the cruel and unusual punishments. 

He pushed open the metal door, not surprised that more blood covered the room. Yuta gagged behind him before taking a step back and remained by the doorframe. In these moments, Jaehyun was thankful he couldn’t smell.

Jungwoo twirled around, blood spattered all over his front side, and a bat in his hands. He lifted his clear face shield, which was now covered in blood, greeting his boss. Despite Jungwoo’s innocent face, the wicked smile and sinister gleam in his eyes told him otherwise.

Jaehyun noticed a table filled with an assortment of tools, a few fingers, and a _teeth chain_ …? Yeah he was not gonna ask about that, some things are better left unknown. 

Ignoring the barely breathing body on the floor, laying in a puddle of blood, Jaehyun waited for Jungwoo to reveal what he managed to get out. 

“He was fun to play with!” The omega began with. 

Jaehyun raised an eyebrow up, “What came out of his dirty mouth?”

Jungwoo wasn’t phased by the change of attitude, “Check the abandoned buildings in Bourbon Alley, kept saying they have a lot of pretty faces to be used, he started naming them too.” 

Jungwoo stared off to the wall as if he remembered something. “I took a tooth out for every name, but I ran out, so I began to cut off his fingers.”

Jaehyun knew Jungwoo was thinking about a time where he was once a victim. It had been years since they found him. Jaehyun barely a year being in charge of the mafia, when he started changing things he hated or didn’t support. It took months tracking down the omega traffickers and prostitution ring leaders. Jungwoo was one of the lucky ones, but it took years to process what he had experienced, no one even knows his full story, not even Jaehyun. Jungwoo was still healing and found other ways to cope, not the healthiest coping method Jaehyun had hoped for. 

“He also kept repeating that 'you’ll never find him, he is too precious to find'?” Jungwoo questioned.

Jaehyun clenched his fists, he could feel a headache forming and it didn’t help that the bleeding beta was spewing riddles, “Finish up with him.”

“How?” Jungwoo waited for permission to do whatever he had in mind. 

“Surprise me.” Jaehyun winked, before walking out of the room. 

Yuta looked paler than usual, “No matter how many times I've been down here, I always want to puke a month's worth of food after.”

Jaehyun checked the cameras, wanting to see what Jungwoo had planned. Jungwoo didn’t usually take this long to kill someone after extracting information, yet this one was different. Jungwoo was painfully dragging it out, making the guy suffer as long as possible, especially since he reminded Jungwoo of his traumatic past. 

“Oh gosh, he’s cutting the toes off!” Yuta groaned, running towards the trash can. 

_I took a tooth out for every name, but I ran out so I began to cut off his fingers._

Looks like he ran out of fingers as well. 

Ignoring Yuta’s for a moment, he turned to one of his personnel in the office. “Joy, make sure to escort Jungwoo back to the pack house and tell Jaemin to prepare for his arrival.”

The brunette nodded, “Will do sir.”

“Thank you.” Jaehyun tugged Yuta out of the room. “Fucking shit, for someone’s who has no problem killing, a little torture makes you squeam. Gather a team up and have Yukhei lead the team to Bourbon Alley.”

Yuta grumbled, no doubt cursing Jaehyun in Japanese. 

“Nakamoto, now.” Jaehyun snarled, rubbing his temple. 

_You’ll never find him, he is too precious to find._

Jaehyun had no idea what the beta was trying to say with that. Hopefully, with Kun's hacking abilities, he manage to find something.

Kun seemed to be waiting for Jaehyun’s appearance. The omega simply passed him a sticky-note with an address.

“Bourbon Alley is where they hid them, this location should be where he is hiding.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


❃

It was dark and quiet when they arrived. The luxurious home was hidden up in the hills, a too typical hideout. The two guards were instantly killed upon arrival and the ones guarding the house were instantly notified of their presence but were easily killed.

Surprisingly, there wasn’t any commotion coming from inside the house. Although, Jaehyun knew better than to assume an easy surrender from an enemy. Jaehyun watched as Minhyuk opened one of the sliding doors and then Yuta, and then, Jaehyun himself entered. There were guards resting on the couches, but upon close inspection, they were dead – _poisoned_. 

He heard Yuta gagged, who had opened one of the bedrooms. Inside laid the mauled body of Jungho on the king-sized bed. Though that wasn’t what caught Jaehyun’s attention.

A male in the corner seemed to be hiding something behind him and held out a blood-covered figurine in defense, no doubt what he used to bludgeon Jungho to death. He was splattered in blood and was wearing a large button-down shirt that barely seem to cover his body. 

Jaehyun knew he was shaking with fear, but he was determined to hide whatever was behind his body.

“ _Don’t fucking come near us!_ ”

His eyes widened when Jaehyun stepped inside, though he wasn’t expecting the male to faint at the sight of him.

He heard Yuta mutter next to him, “It’s the tattoo, that ugly demon tattoo.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added two more tags to warn the readers especially with this update. I did not go explicitly into detail but there are mentions and brief references to rape and sexual assault. So a warning that it might triggering for some of the readers.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Smile_ , but not too happy. A small and shy smile would suffice.  
  
_Dress_ , as if someone who was attending a dinner party, not a club.  
  
_Speak_ , only when spoken too, no one likes a chatter mouth.  
  
And most importantly, never lose your purity to who wasn’t your mate — in this case, _the highest bidder_.  
  
These were a few of the rules implanted in Sicheng’s upbringing. A strict code of conduct, that every omega followed in Sicheng’s pack. It didn’t help that he was an heir to one of the largest packs in China, although he wouldn’t be the one to inherit it, his mate would.   
  
His mother, an alpha, made sure everyone followed their code, a ruthless leader and one who knew nothing of mercy, even for her own son. Regardless of what Sicheng dreamt of, he would always be confined with the restrictions of his biology.  
  
  
  
At 6 Sicheng asked his mother innocently, “Mother, do you love me?”   
  
His mother grinned, stroking his hair, “Love you so much my _pure_ baby.”   
  
Sicheng was soothed by her words, not realizing the implications of her words until years later.  
  
  
  
At 14, Sicheng had never seen his mother so enraged at him.   
  
A loud slap echoed in the room, Sicheng had tears running down as he held his throbbing cheek.   
  
“How could an omega not have a heat?”   
  
During most omegas preteen years, did their first heat occur. There were hopes Sicheng was a late bloomer, but after two years past the preteen stage, did they find out the truth.   
  
“Can’t believe I bore a pathetic excuse of an omega.” Her tone filled with such disgust. “No one is to know of this. Pretend like you’re normal, or else no one would want you.”  
  
  
  
At 17, his parents found Sicheng a suitor. A couple years older than Sicheng, the second son to a pharmaceutical conglomerate. It was the one moment Sicheng dreaded to happen, but it was his parent’s carved path for him to follow.  
  
Sicheng was afraid of his future mate. Yifan was tall, stoic, and an overwhelming presence. Though he felt his heart thump at the kind smile Yifan gave him when they first met. They weren’t set to marry until Sicheng turned 18 and Yifan finished his doctorate degree in medicine. Almost a year for the pair to become acquainted with each other before they became mates for life.  
  
For once, Sicheng felt he could breathe when he was with Yifan. The biggest similarities they shared was they were raised with the conservative ideals and born into wealthy and powerful families. Ironically, Sicheng didn’t feel forced into the relationship, it felt more than a union of an alpha and omega, it was a simple blossoming of love between the two.  
  
During their outings, whether it was dinner overviewing the city or a simple stroll around one of Dong’s owned gardens, Sicheng found who Yifan really is. He found out that he was the middle child, his older brother an alpha and set to inherit the family business and a younger sister, an omega, who recently married into another pack. Yifan admitted he wasn’t too fond of his career, and wanted to pursue music, but his father had already established Yifan’s future for him. He envied watching other students who were able to pursue their dreams, even envied those who were able to hang out with friends.  
  
Sicheng understood that feeling too well. _Friends_ in their world were nothing more than business partners, who could they benefit more from and who would guarantee an increase in wealth.  
  
The omega revealed an interest in dance, despite being forced to learn traditional and contemporary dance as a child, Sicheng grew a love for the art. Before he turned 10, his mother completely stopped the lessons and began his grooming to be the _perfect omega_.  
  
  
  
“If given the chance, would you leave for a new beginning and never return?”  
  
Sicheng was dumbfounded, he thought it was a trick question, but the sincerity brimming in Yifan’s eyes told him otherwise.  
  
It was less than a week until their wedding and things began to slowly get hectic. Yifan seemed anxious as ever, often spending most of his time with Sicheng and always wanting to know Sicheng’s whereabouts when they weren’t together. Sicheng played it off as an alpha thing, knowing they would mate on the night of their wedding.  
  
Yifan seemed as if his whole life was on the line awaiting Sicheng’s response. “Would you?”  
  
Sicheng softly held Yifan’s face with one of his hands, giving him the only answer he knew, “Yes. Anywhere with you.”  
  
Relief washed over Yifan, sandalwood and lavender exuding from him, a bright smile adorning his face before kissing Sicheng’s palm, “Anywhere with you, my love.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


❃

The tang of blood and smoke engulfed the air. Screams of the people, bullets flying everywhere, and moans of pain from the injured swirled together forming an eerie symphony. Sicheng couldn’t move, his leg profusely bleeding after being impaled by shattered wood from the blast. His vision disoriented and he could barely move around to see the commotion around him. Next to him, lay Yifan’s bleeding body. Sicheng clutched his hand, crying and pleading that this wasn’t his reality. He forced himself to shift himself closer to the alpha. He tightly clutched their hands together, his already hand feeling Yifan’s face, trying to commit his face to memory. “Stay with me, stay with me.” Sicheng sobbed out. 

  
  


It was his wedding day after all. The once pristine and white wedding hall had become the epicenter of chaos and a bloodbath. 

  
  


Sicheng doesn’t remember anything else from that day, besides the haunting image of Yifan’s lifeless body next to his.

  
  


It was an ambush, planned out by Yifan’s elder brother. Using his own brother as a pawn in the game and earning the trust of the Dong’s. Yifan had been suspicious of his brother and father, collecting as much intel as possible weeks leading up to his wedding day. But something inside him urged him to protect Sicheng with his life, planning to run away with the omega the night of their wedding. Though, Yifan never found out the truth of their plan.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


❃

It was dark and cold when Sicheng woke up. He couldn’t open his eyes, forcing them shut when his view was blurry. He instantly winced, curling himself into fetal position as he tried to repress all types of pain. The bottom half of his bottom ached in immense pain, Sicheng choked back his sobs when he realized why it hurt. He wore a large t-shirt that covered most of the areas of his body that had been violated, he could see the dried blood and bruises scattered around his legs and arms. Even the injury on his leg wasn’t properly healed and the poorly wrapped bandage around his leg didn’t help.

Sicheng couldn’t remember anything, the empty faces blurred in his memories, but he could still feel the touches on his skin, almost as if he had been branded. 

He cried for hours until he became numb to his own emotions. He didn’t even move from his position on the floor, too scared to move. 

The moonlight illuminated through the crevices of the small barred window in the corner. There was no clear indication where he was. It was a small dingy room, a battered mattress in one corner and a toilet in the other. Near the toilet was a faucet with a small basin under it, currently the only source of water Sicheng had.

Sicheng whimpered when he moved to sit up, his muscles aching in pain at the movement. Soft groans emitted from the omega as he crawled with all the energy he could muster to the corner of the room. Tears were trickling down his face by the time he made it to the faucet. He sighed in relief that the water emerged from the faucet. 

He moved to clean his hands in the water first, but stopped when he caught a glimpse of the silver band around his finger. Sicheng clenched his eyes closed, forcing the image away from his brain as he dipped his hands in the water. He tried to scrub to stench away from him, but he knew he would still reek of alphas. 

Sicheng remained the whole night next to the faucet, afraid to move his body anymore than he has. He went through an array of emotions the whole night, sobbing until he became numb once again, staring lifelessly at the wall, and thinking of ways to kill himself. 

In one night, Sicheng lost his family, pack members, and the man he loved. He cursed their goddess for letting him live, when everyone else was taken from him. It was cruel enough he was born into an omega, but it was crueler that he was a dead man living. 

The next few years Sicheng spent time transferring between packs, depending on who bid the highest for his time. Though he made sure he was known as Winwin to others, Sicheng died the day of his wedding. 

It also depended on how rich the packs were too because some had better treatment of omegas than others. Most days he wouldn’t see the sun, those days were the darkest moments he went through. But on the rare days he was let out, the sun welcomed him back with warm rays of sunlight.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


❃

Winwin plastered the smile he’s learned to perfect over the years. It was shy, innocent, and just enough to seduce the men he had to please. When Winwin was forced to pleasure alpha or beta, he simply went numb, refraining his emotions back. After every session, he showered in hot water scrubbing away the touches and scents that would always linger. Another omega would always be ready with ointment and some food they manage to steal. Those were the few moments he wanted to live, the empathy and care of other omegas reminded him that his life wasn’t as cruel as he thought.

“I wanted to be a teacher,” one of the older omegas revealed to him, clutching a small body close to her. It had been one of those nights they couldn’t sleep, their bodies searing in pain. 

Joohyun was her name, but she hated the idea of those monsters uttering her name, so she simply went by Irene. A lot of the omegas often went by other names, because their name was the one thing they still owned. Winwin understood the sentiment, but he felt that he could never live as Sicheng again. 

Unlike other omegas, Irene ended up conceiving a child from one of the sessions. Way before Winwin met her and was _a part_ of another pack, did she give birth to Renjun. There was no way of knowing who the father was, but Sicheng swore, Irene knew exactly who it was. Despite Renjun being born into Irene’s reality, no one touched him. The other omegas had an unspoken bond to protect Renjun, Irene could never thank them enough.

“I wanted to dance.” Winwin told her. Though the moment the words were said out loud, he felt broken more than ever. 

He held back his tears as he was reminded of Yifan’s kind smile.

Sensing the mood shift, Irene jokingly responded, “You should teach me. All I know is the chicken dance.”

Winwin laughed, it had been years since he has, “The chicken dance? There are so many easy dances to learn and that’s the one you mastered.”

In the small dingy room, enduring the pain their body suffered through, did they seek comfort with their mundane talks of life outside of hell.  
  
  
  
“ _Winwin?_ ” Irene called out in a meek voice. Winwin quickly went by her, replacing the wet cloth on her forehead, she still was running a high fever. She had collapsed a few days ago after coming late from one of the alpha’s rooms. They didn’t even know what was the cause of it and the pack’s medic wasn't allowed to check on her.

“Hey, I’m here. Heejin is trying to make soup, I don’t want to know how she convinced them to let her use the kitchen.” _Though they both knew exactly how_. 

“Keep him safe, okay? It will be a matter of time before he finds him.” Irene softly told him, clutching her hand with his. 

Winwin nodded, “I will.”

Later that night, Winwin held onto Irene’s hand as she passed away in her sleep. It was the first time Irene seemed at peace and made it seem like death was an attainable dream.  
Renjun cried that night and Winwin didn’t know what to do except hold him tight. 

The soft powdery and vanilla scent linger for the next few days in the room, Winwin committed the scent to memory. Renjun went as far as creating a small nest of Irene’s clothing and burrowing himself with her scent.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


❃

Jungho had been his latest and newest owner. Behind closed doors, Sicheng easily bargained no harm would come to Renjun and hopefully as promised, no one would touch him. Renjun wasn’t a young boy anymore, but Sicheng would never let anyone taint Renjun and endure the same life he did.

Winwin knew something was immediately off the moment Jungho relocated to another residential area in the hills, only bringing himself and Renjun. He was hyper-aware of everything happening around him, even to the point he managed to sneak a vial full of poison from his office. He knew Jungho was planning to go forward with his idea.

“ _He’s young, untouched, and **pure**. I could make millions of this omega._” He heard Jungho over the phone after leaving from one of their sessions a few nights prior. Winwin kept his ears pressed to the door. 

“ _I don’t care what that pathetic excuse of alpha says. Just because he took over his uncle’s pack, doesn’t mean we respect his idiotic ideals. His stupid to think omegas are worth something more than money and a good fuck._ ”

“ _Bo was stupid enough to get caught and he doesn’t even know where I went. After all, it makes it easier for me, I don’t have to find an excuse to kill him–_ ”

Winwin couldn’t hear the rest since guards were doing their rounds around the house. They weren’t surprised to see Winwin appear from the alpha’s bedroom, so he managed to escape from them.

Winwin was running out of time when Jungho announced they would meet a special client later that day. Advantage to being omega, is that Winwin was not only sought for sexual pleasure, he often was forced to feed and clean for them as well. 

It was easy, poisoning the guards drinks, although it would take a few moments before it went into effect. 

A sweet smell lingered in the air. It had an overwhelming scent of vanilla and nectarines, much similar to the scent Renjun produced.

“ _Winwin!_ ”

Winwin panicked, running up the second floor. Their room busted wide open and Renjun nowhere in sight. 

“ _Help! Winwin!_ ”

Renjun’s cries got louder, coming from Jungho’s room. Winwin tried to budge open the door, slamming against the locked door.

“Renjun, fight him off!” Winwin yelled hearing as Renjun tried to fight against the alpha.

“ _Please! Please! Mom please help me!_ ”

Winwin was in hysterics, until he found a crowbar and ripped opened the door. Jungho was on top of Renjun, trying to force himself on him. Winwin whipped the crowbar against his head, knocking the alpha off the bed. Winwin hugged Renjun, about to check for injuries when someone lunged from behind him. In the process, Renjun was thrown off the bed. 

Jungho was angry, choking Winwin, who was clawing on Jungho’s face and arms as he struggled to breathe. Renjun was shaking, watching it unfold in front of him. He reached out and grabbed a statue from the bedside table and slammed it against Jungho’s head. Winwin was heaving, trying to catch his breath, and quickly removing himself from Jungho’s grasp.

Winwin didn’t know what overcame him, but he grabbed the stature from Renjun and began to smash it angrily against Jungho’s head. Blood spewed everywhere, but Winwin had no self-control over himself, he wanted Jungho dead, _all of them dead_. 

Winwin was sobbing uncontrollably even as Renjun pulled him off the bed, they both were in hysterics. 

He immediately calmed down when he heard a click. He quickly covered Renjun’s mouth to shut him up. Winwin forgot Jungho arranged for a special client to come over, he didn’t know what to do, they were only omegas. Winwin shoved Renjun behind, he needed to hide him as best possible and think of a plan for Renjun to escape.

The door to the bedroom opened and Winwin immediately protected them with the bloody statue. Whoever opened the door, gagged at the sight of Jungho’s body on the bed.

“Don’t fucking come near us!”

Winwin immediately yelled as a dark-haired alpha entered the room. Power exuded from the alpha and his demon tattoo screamed trouble. Though it was the intoxicating scent that flooded Winwin's senses.

All Winwin remembered was the demon tattoo boring into his eyes before he collapsed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a reason I didn't divulge to much information of what Winwin went through the last nine years. Also I do apologize if it felt like I didn't portray Winwin's raw emotions as best as possible. I was trying to at first, but it ended up sounding repetitive and will do my with future chapters.
> 
> It's basically a summarization of his past and there will most details on the parts I skimmed over + unrevealed moments of his past. It was a bit difficult writing this because I kept going back and forth with details, figuring what's best to be reveal now and what for later. I did want the ending to match with the ending of the first chapter because then it we can start jaewin's journey. Thank you so much for even giving this chance and reading!


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, before you guys read and kinda a spoiler of what happens i guess, but just know that when winwin wakes up is the same day as jaehyun goes to the city. i just wanted to clear that up before anyone gets confused by the timeline. not really anything to warn you guys about in this chapter tbh. also thank you for the comments and kudos, really swells my heart and makes me more motivated to write.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
An ice pack was aimed at him, Jaehyun effortlessly catching the item, giving the omega a quick thanks.  
  
“I didn’t expect to be tending the wounds of our alpha.” Taeil stated, with a raised eyebrow. The older omega was the main pack doctor and ran a public-free clinic, a few blocks from the main pack house.  
  
Jaehyun didn’t even react as Taeil cleaned up the deep scratches on his arms and neck.  
  
It wasn’t easy relocating the two omegas to the medic clinic, especially when one of them was in heat. Jaehyun had made sure no other alphas or betas were around the two besides himself, knowing that untouched omegas produced even stronger and sweeter arousing scents that drove other’s wild. Even the most restrained and claimed alpha’s had no control. Thankfully Jaehyun’s no sense of smell worked in his favor and his wolf was hardly affected.  
  
The moment Jaehyun made any movement near the pair, the younger omega reacted terribly with the alpha’s advancements, he made sure there was distance between the trio. Even when Jaehyun asked Minhyuk, the only omega that had joined them, to help out, his presence didn’t subdue the scared omega. Jaehyun grew frustrated by the minute and knew it was radiating off of him, considering the teen grew quieter and quieter.  
  
Though it made Jaehyun seem like the big bad alpha, he used that moment to pick the omega from the floor. Who immediately put up a fight, weakly pounding the statue against Jaehyun’s head and clawing against the restraint. Jaehyun stumbled from the hit, but immediately made his way outside the house to one of their SUV’s. Minhyuk trailing close by, carrying the unconscious omega bridal style.  
  
The teen thrashed like crazy and pleaded for help when he saw they were putting them in the black vehicle.  
  
It was the worst thirty minutes of Jaehyun’s life.  
  
Though all the energy spent and the overwhelming sensation of being in heat, drained the young omega enough that he fell unconscious towards the end of the drive. Taeil was waiting for them to arrive and quickly moved the two omegas to the medic unit, located a few blocks of the pack house.  
  
“He was scared, I don’t blame him.” Jaehyun muttered, pressing the ice pack against his head.  
  
“I don’t want to even imagine what they went through,” Taeil responded sympathetically.  
  
Jaehyun remained quiet, thinking of all the appalling and disturbing events they lived through. Judging from their reactions and the dead body of Jungho, it was traumatic.  
  
The door flung open, the Japanese alpha sauntering in with complaints rolling off his tongue. “I don’t fucking care if your my alpha, but if I have to fucking deal with another bloody crime scene to clean up. I’ll make sure the last one is yours.”  
  
Jaehyun didn’t even react to his words. He glanced at Yuta, tongue furling in his mouth, making a clicking sound.  
  
“ _Yuta._ ”  
  
Yuta has heard his name several times coming from his alpha, usually with a hint of annoyance or as a command, but rarely in the low, dark alpha _tone_ that made anyone shudder with fear. Even Taeil froze, waiting for the alpha’s next action.  
  
“I-I’m k-kidding alpha. I’m s-sorry.” Yuta fumbled with an apology, lowering his head in submission.  
  
Jaehyun didn’t bother with him, immediately changing his tone when he faced Taeil, “Hyung, thank you. Please take care of them.”  
  
Taeil knew it was dismissal and he nodded, quickly packing everything back in the first-aid kit. The tension in the air was thick and the doctor did not want to be present for any reprimanding, even though it was his office.  
  
After the door closed behind them, did Jaehyun speak. “I know you hate it but, you’re the only one I trust to _clean_ up the mess.”  
  
Yuta sighed, “I still hate it.”  
  
“And I hate it when you disrespect me as alpha. Let’s make sure, there isn’t a next time.” Jaehyun stood up, patting his thigh. Yuta flinched at the contact, but nodded.  
  
“Not that we got that cleared up. I want every detail we have on Jungho and any connections he has that I don’t know of. Starting with those two omegas.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


❃

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_“Sicheng.”  
  
Arms wrapped around his waist, he relaxed his back against the person.  
  
Yifan chuckled, resting his head omg Sicheng’s shoulder, “You know a few months ago, you were scared to be near me. Now you like the affection.”  
  
Sicheng’s hands claimed Yifan’s in his own, “Maybe if you weren’t as tall or actually showed emotion on your face, I wouldn’t have been so scared in the first place.”  
  
Yifan hummed, before placing soft kisses on Sicheng’s neck, particularly where a mark stood out on the skin.  
  
Their mating mark.  
  
Sicheng closed his eyes, reveling in the affection and warm feeling.  
  
His eyes flung open when he felt the grip tighten around his waist.  
  
“Pretty little omega.” The voice whispered in his ear.  
  
He was frozen, tears running down his face and mute, unable to protest. The touches burned on his skin and he was engulfed with pain.  
  
“Why did you intervene? Stupid bitch.”  
  
It was Jungho choking him. He was covered in blood, somehow surviving being bludgeoned to death. Sicheng clawed at his arms, trying to escape.  
  
It only made Jungho more angry and pressed much harshly around his neck._

  
  
  
  
Winwin woke up, touching his neck as he scrambled to breathe. He was sobbing, gasping for air, still feeling the tight grip around his neck. He was still heaving when he realized he wasn’t with Jungho anymore, he was dead.  
  
He clutched the bedsheets, finding something to ground him and shake the images away. That’s when he realized he wasn’t in Jungho’s bedroom anymore. Winwin began to panic because Renjun wasn’t nowhere in sight.  
  
Winwin tried to get out from the bed, only to collapse on the floor and bring a monitor down in the process, since he was connected by tubes with it. His body was fragile and he was still disoriented since he couldn’t seem to see clearly, clutching his head in the process.  
  
“Renjun!” His voice was weak and rough.  
  
He needed to get out the room and find Renjun. With all his might, he slowly crawled towards the door.  
  
Before he could even try to grab the handle, the door opened, “ _Oh my gosh._ ”  
  
Winwin whipped up in horror at the voice, coming face to face with a short man in a lab coat.  
  
“Hey, you’re okay. You’re safe here.” The doctor slowly said, arms up to show he wasn’t holding anything.  
  
“I’m also an omega and a doctor. I’m here to help you.”  
  
Winwin couldn’t trust him, other packs used omegas to gain the trust of other omegas. It was trapped and he couldn’t fall for it without knowing where Renjun is first.  
  
“Where is he? Where is he!” His voice hoarsely yelled.  
  
The doctor knew immediately who he was asking for. “He’s next door. I know you should’ve been together in the same room, but he’s currently in heat and I don’t want it to trigger yours. He’s been taken care of.”  
  
Sicheng weakly growled, “Which alpha will fuck him?”  
  
“No one—“  
  
“Who do we belong to now, huh? Who did Jungho sell us to?” Winwin exclaimed, not caring if he was acting hysterically.  
  
_I’m sorry Irene. It’s all my fault._  
  
“He’s just a kid! Tell your alpha, I’ll do it.” Now Winwin began to beg, clutching on the doctor’s leg. “They can fuck me all they want, use me all they want. I’ll be their perfect omega.”  
  
“Let them fuck me all they want! Just leave him alone.” He was begging for a solution, anything for them to leave Renjun alone.  
  
The doctor looked really flustered and couldn’t think of a response. He knew the omega had caused a scene, especially when other nurses appeared listening from the hallway.  
  
Winwin was surprised that the doctor gently covered his hand that was clutching his pants. “No one touch him, no one hurt him. I will bring you to him, trust me.”  
  
Winwin could’ve pushed his hand away, scratched him away, or even stabbed his hand with a pen he found on the floor. But he needed to know where Renjun was before acting irrationally. He nodded slowly at the doctor.  
  
The doctor gave him a small smile before calling out to someone else, “Jeonghan, do you mind helping me move this patient next door.”  
  
Winwin cautiously watched as another male omega entered the room. He flinched at the skin contact, gritting his teeth when he felt arms around his waist and shoulders as they lifted him off the floor. In any given moment, one of them could strike at his neck and choke him unconscious. Though it never happened.  
  
The nurse and doctor, respectfully as possible tried to move the omega next door. It was a bit difficult when they could feel the injured omega clenching in their grasps.  
  
Winwin cried in relief when the scent of vanilla and nectarines engulfed his nose. The warm reeked of the scent, not as strong as before, and Renjun buried inside a nest of blankets and pillows. He teared himself away from the ones holding him, stumbling a bit due to lack of energy. He ended up kneeling by the boy’s nest, reaching out to Renjun afraid that what he saw in front of him wasn’t real.  
  
“Renjun? Renjun, please wake up?” Winwin whispered through his tears, clutching at his hands.  
  
Renjun was sweaty, slighter ruddier than his usual complexion, and still dressed even if it was a tank top and briefs. The younger male still was reeling from his heat, that the last few days had been rough for him and felt disgusting and dirty everywhere.  
  
“Hmm,” Renjun hummed, not wanting to wake up.  
  
“Renjun baby, it’s me, it’s me.” Winwin swept his fingers through Renjun’s bangs that stuck to his sweaty forehead.  
  
“ _Appa?_ ” Renjun softly mumbled out, creaking his eyes open. The look in his eyes was innocent and child-like, almost like he was a little boy again.  
  
Sicheng had more tears rolling down his face as he nodded. Of course he wasn’t Renjun’s father, but he was the closest thing to ever having a parent after Irene's death.  
  
Renjun cried out, reaching his arms for Sicheng to hug and so he did. Renjun sobbed into Sicheng’s shoulder, clutching on the older omega, inhaling the comforting scents of apple blossoms, honeysuckle, and morning dew. Sicheng held onto him, thanking the moon goddess for once letting a miracle happen. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


❃

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jaehyun didn’t sleep peacefully that night. It wasn’t so much that he tossed and turned, it was the fact he couldn’t stop thinking. He needed to figure out who else was involved, Jungho was just a minor issue to deal with, there was something much larger occurring. He wondered why Jungho took two omegas with him, they had to be valuable enough to capture for Jungho to hide them away from the other omegas he illegally extorted.  
  
Yukhei found dozens of omegas, kept in abandoned factory buildings. Many of them malnourished, riddle with bruises and injuries, frightened, and traumatized to death. They were relocated to the closest hospital, thankfully one that’s under Jaehyun’s jurisdiction. Taeil paid the hospital a visit, knowing the assistance would be very much needed since he couldn’t do much to help out with the two omegas they brought to the clinic.  
  
Though he wasn’t too concerned with knowing that it was under control and in good care, the main issue was that Yuta found camera footage outside of Jungho’s residence. Moments before Jaehyun arrived, a car had passed several times until parking down the street, only partial of the car shown on camera. The car shortly left after Jaehyun left the premises, transporting the omegas to the clinic.  
  
After watching the footage, he tightened security around the clinic in case anyone would attack. For the next few days, Jaehyun had Taeil update him on everything he monitored with the two omegas. The older of the two was still unconscious and Taeil feared he would slip into a coma if he didn’t wake up within the next few days. While the other omega had suffered through the worst bit of the heat, Taeil entered his room every few hours to leave food and items to help soothe his heat as possible.  
  
“You look like shit.” Yuta said to him one morning.  
  
Jaehyun glared at him, before sipping his coffee. He had been able to sleep but not for more than an hour or two. On the borderline of becoming an insomniac, his wolf felt restless than ever and knew at any moment his alpha would snap, even if he had vast control of his wolf.  
  
“Nakamoto, don’t push it.”  
  
“ _Yuta-hyung._ ” Jungwoo called out in his sweet tone, setting a breakfast plate in front of Jaehyun. Jungwoo was doing better, he even volunteered to cook breakfast with Jaemin.  
  
“Yes, Jungwoo?” Yuta answered as he tried to steal a piece of bacon from Jaehyun’s plate, the alpha slapped his hand away.  
  
“Stop messing with our alpha.” Jungwoo said in a deadpan voice. Jaehyun snorted before sporting a dimpled smile on his face.  
  
“Thank you Jungwoo.” Jaehyun gave the younger omega a pat on his head, who only gave him a cute smile.  
  
Yuta spluttered, “What the hell! Where’s my plate?”  
  
“Serve yourself alpha.” Jungwoo said as he went back to the kitchen.  
  
Jaehyun felt better already.  
  
  
  
  
“I’m going out.” Jaehyun said as he slipped on a jacket. “If I don’t come back, I’m probably be at the condo.”  
  
Perks about running a huge mafia pack and having money, Jaehyun was able to afford a place in the city. He usually stayed there when he had business to take in the city, or when he was too lazy to drive back to the pack house, or when he needed the _alone time_.  
  
Jaehyun decided to stop by the company, he knew Johnny would be able to give advice or just listen to him. He nodded at the security on the first floor and made a direct route towards the elevators. The secretary gave Jaehyun a confused look, but Jaehyun ignored it. He couldn’t see anyone in Johnny’s office and headed for the person who knows exactly every detail of Johnny and his schedule, a little too well.  
  
“Where’s Johnny?”  
  
He found the beta in the breakroom, brewing coffee. Doyoung raised an eyebrow at the alpha, before turning his back to him to grab mugs from the cabinet.  
  
“For a sociable alpha, Johnny sucks at letting people know his whereabouts.”  
  
Jaehyun reclined on the wall, watching him, “So where is he?”  
  
“Keeping our department head’s bed warm, thankfully his rut will be triggered shortly after. I don’t need two people absent from our next project to be gone longer than needed.” Doyoung stirred in a good amount of sugar and creamer in one mug and the other was left alone.  
  
“Coffee?” Doyoung said to no one in particular.  
  
Jaehyun raised his eyebrows at Doyoung, who placed the second mug in front of Jaehyun, “I don’t remember you ever drinking coffee.”  
  
“It’s not for me, it’s for him.”  
  
If Jaehyun could smell, he would be able to identify the owner of the cherry blossoms and rose scent.  
  
“Jaehyun.”  
  
_Lee Taeyong was back._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways taeyong finally makes an appearance. and although, the story mainly focuses on jaewin, you'll also learn more about the other characters and their backgrounds, johnny and taeyong are at the top of the list (just behind jaewin). 
> 
> also i made a [twitter](https://twitter.com/yunowins/status/1305001351722672138?s=21) so if you want to be moots, i'll be happy to make new friends. though it will be basically about me dumping ideas and the frustrations of being a writer. plus who knows, i might spoil things.


	4. four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, it's been about two weeks since i updated but i've been busy taking care of my personal life at the moment. 
> 
> this chapter really doesn't have anything that i should warn beforehand but if there is, please let me know so i can rewrite this note!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_It was quiet inside the room, the only sound coming outside from the rainshower. The brunet omega sat by his vanity, carefully slipping on his jewelry, particularly the jewelry he wasn’t allowed to wear since it was too extravagant for a modest omega.  
  
His door busted wide open, with the familiar scent that covered his bedsheets a few days ago.  
  
“Taeyong, what are you doing?”  
  
Taeyong watched the alpha from his mirror. “Getting ready.”  
  
The alpha scoffed, “Taeyong, why am I finding out from Donghyuck that you’re leaving for Canada tonight.”  
  
Taeyong sighed, of course his younger brother couldn’t keep anything a secret from one of his favorite hyungs, “Jaehyun everyone knows...”  
  
Taeyong knew Jaehyun was looking out for him, even as far as doing him a big favor that altered the rest of his life. Taeyong didn’t regret asking Jaehyun for help, though he’ll regret it the moment Johnny found out, but it was for the best. He wouldn’t be in the country anymore and the less people that knew he left, the better.  
  
“If I don’t leave by tonight, I don’t think I’ll ever make it out alive from this house within the next few days.” Taeyong whispered, wincing slightly as he covered up a bruise on his cheek.  
  
Jaehyun sighed, “Okay, but I’m dropping you off at the airport.”  
  
  
  
  
“You sure you won’t regret speaking to him, not even to say goodbye.”  
  
Taeyong looked away, clenching his fists, “I don’t think he’ll want to talk to me after he finds out. I don’t think he will even want to talk to you either.”  
  
Jaehyun placed a hand on the omega’s shoulder, “Don’t worry about us. He’ll understand one day.”  
  
Taeyong nodded, gnawing on his lip worriedly.  
  
“What will you do?” Jaehyun decided to ask, changing the subject.  
  
“I don’t know…” Taeyong shyly admitted, though his eyes seemed to shine with determination. “I don’t even know where to begin.”  
  
The alpha nodded, understanding that it wouldn’t be such an easy transition of life.“Will we ever see each other again?”  
  
Taeyong gave the younger a sad smile, squeezing the hand on his shoulder, “It was nice.”  
  
Jaehyun gave him a sad smile, knowing full well that the moment Taeyong stepped onto the plane, he would cut off all contact with them.  
  
Maybe Jaehyun's eyes played tricks, but Taeyong looked calmer and younger. There was a softer glow to his appearance compared to his usual uptight and rigid demeanor that he played so well within his family, that it was killing him inside.  
  
“NOW BOARDING FLIGHT 92 TO VANCOUVER.”  
  
Taeyong gave him one last teary smile, a genuine one, he whispered, “Thank you Jaehyun, I’m free.”_  
  
  
  
  
  
“Jaehyun.”  
  
Taeyong is the epitome of true beauty, one that every omega envied and the alphas and betas lusted for. Before leaving, he was the poster child of the perfect omega – innocent, charming, delicate, and pure. The Taeyong that stood before him, matured beautifully. An elegant, stunning, and confident omega he had grown to be, he looked comfortable in his own skin. Even his pastel pink hair enhanced his beauty.  
  
They both sat in the breakroom, promising Doyoung to leave after they discussed whatever they had to discuss, with Doyoung muttering something along the lines, he wasn’t paid extra to babysit Johnny’s friends.  
  
Taeyong stared into his mug, unsure of what to say especially since it had been years since they saw each other. He lifted his head up, first scanning over the dark ink that covered Jaehyun’s neck before meeting his curious eyes.  
  
“I think it suits you.”  
  
The alpha chuckled, “I thought you hated tattoos.”  
  
Taeyong smiled, “Exactly, you thought and it was the old me that pretended to hate anything that tainted my perfect little omega image. Or else I wouldn’t have gotten my own tattoos in the first place.”  
  
Two words. One on each of the back of his elbows.  
  
UNDER STAND  
  
Jaehyun had an inkling to what it could mean, but he didn’t push further for an answer. Instead they fell into another silence.  
  
“Why are you back?” He questioned.  
  
To anyone else it would have sounded like he was interrogating Taeyong, but it was more out of surprisement and concern. Although he never said anything, they had a mutual understanding that he would not return back, yet he came back to a world he desperately escaped from. The last thing Taeyong told him was that he was free, so why come back to a place that caused him so much pain.  
  
“They found a suitor for Donghyuck.” Taeyong said venomously, staring at Jaehyun. “He’s not even sixteen yet and they found him a fucking suitor.”  
  
“And you don’t want that life for him.” _The same life you escaped_ , Jaehyun wanted to add.  
  
Taeyong scoffed, “I don’t think any omega deserves that life. One that’s chosen for them, following law– _rules_ that were made by our alpha ancestors, a life that we are forced to conform in and never daring to defy it.”  
  
“So, you came back to stop it from happening.” Jaehyun pondered, leaning on his chair.  
  
“Jaehyun, I came back to take everything from them.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  


❃

It took almost an hour later for the two omegas to calm their emotion down. Renjun clung tight to Winwin, even if the extra body warmth was a bit overwhelming in his condition, he didn’t want to separate from the elder. Winwin didn’t mind. Thankfully, no one entered the room except for the doctor from earlier to drop off food for them.

“Did anyone touch you?” Winwin questioned, feeling cautious “Did anyone try to force themselves on you?”

Renjun froze, but shook his head, “No one did, ge.”

“ _No one?_ ” Winwin repeated incredulously. He didn’t know what they were planning to do with them, but it was odd that no one even attempted to come near Renjun. Unless, they were the pack Jungho was supposed to meet the day of the...the day they took them away from the house. The ones who knew Renjun was still a pure omega and needed him to remain pure for a reason.

“We need to leave.”

Renjun mumbled, “When?”

“The moment your heat is over. We can’t leave with you like this, it’ll only attract more attention. I need to find out more about the pack we’re dealing with and everything about the building we’re in.”

Winwin knew it would be foolish of them to attempt an escape at that moment. Renjun was in no condition to leave the room and Winwin was still too weak to even move around on his own. The two omegas were currently sheep in a wolf’s den.

  
  
  
  
_Everything was hazy, he could feel his body teetering in and out of unconsciousness. It was the chains wrapped around his body tied to the chair that kept him physically steady. The classical music in the background would've been sounding beautiful in any other setting, as the symphonies increased in tempo and sound, it alerted him of an impending doom. It was the scratch of the vinyl that woke him up from his disoriented state, the scratches continued for a few minutes more until it died down. Once again, the same music echoed throughout the room, booming loudly in Sicheng’s ears.  
  
Sicheng heard the steps getting closer to him, until the figure passed by to sit at the desk in front of him. The omega didn’t hide his surprisement nor disgust when he saw who was sitting in front of him.  
  
“Y-youuu…” Sicheng slurred out.  
  
“Me? I’m sorry we didn’t properly meet until today. Would’ve been at the wedding but there were more pressing matters.” The alpha smiled sinfully.  
  
Sicheng felt tears swell in his eyes, “H-he was y-your brother, my m-mate…You killed him!””  
  
“Oops.” The alpha leaned forward, elbows on the desk and his head on his hands, “Well, it wasn’t like we got along, didn’t really care for him. Very nosy, perhaps if he didn’t try to meddle, he would have been alive.”  
  
“He’s dead. Your family’s dead. I wasn’t expecting you to survive but…” The alpha walked over to Sicheng, ogling at him. “Maybe I can have fun with you. Wonder how much one will be willing to pay for you?”  
  
Sicheng cried as he fought against the restraint of the chains. The alpha leaned over, grabbing Sicheng by the neck and pierced a needle through the skin.  
  
He chuckled darkly, whispering, “Oh, I forgot. Welcome to the family.”_  
  
  
  
It was getting incredibly hot, the sensation burned onto the side of his body. He wanted to open his eyes and move, he needed to get away but whatever he was injected with had paralyzed him. He was screaming for help but no sound escaped him.  
  
The aching warmth disappeared from him, yet he remained unmobile.  
  
Someone was calling for him, the words blurring into white noise as his own thoughts got louder and louder. His own mind was trying to fight against the restraints but the harder he tried, the more difficult it was.  
  
“ _Breathe._ ” A new voice whispered. Winwin froze.  
  
“Again. Breathe in, breathe out.” The soothing timbre voice instructed. For some odd reason, Winwin could picture the person content that he listened to the encouragement.  
  
“Good, now keep doing that. In...out...in...out.”  
  
It was the most gentle hold of his hand that seemed to snap it out of him, “Open your eyes, you’re safe with me.”  
  
Phoenix eyes opened wide, as he inhaled deeply for air. It felt like he was drowning, desperate for air while his body remained numb. He sat up gasping in all the air he could, after doing so, he looked around him to figure out who spoke to him. It was only Renjun and the doctor and nurse from earlier in the room.  
  
Renjun hugged him so tight, Winwin didn't have the energy to return the hug. The scene kept playing in his head as he tried to identify the voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


❃

Later that night, he didn’t return to the pack house, opting to stay at his condo in the city. After tonight’s events, he really wanted to down his thoughts with his whiskey collection. Wasn’t in the mood to be nagged on by his second in command or even be in the presences of his pack. 

He wondered if Doyoung relayed the information of Taeyong’s return to Johnny, or if he opted to say nothing at all, especially when they had huge projects in the works and the disturbance was not welcomed. Even though Taeyong left months before Doyoung began working under Johnny, there’s no doubt Doyoung found every detail and information possible of the people around Johnny, to ensure they wouldn’t be blindsided with any business Johnny does. In that regard, Doyoung was to be feared of, because he knew details that one didn’t even know themselves. 

And for the first few years Jaehyun watched him, anticipating the moment Doyoung turned on Johnny. Until Doyoung confronted him, explicitly stating that if he wanted to fuck Johnny over, he would fuck him first before doing so. Which he then clarified, fucking Johnny would be like purgatory for him so why would he ever betray Johnny if he knew that meant serving a life sentence in hell. 

So in the end, Jaehyun realized Doyoung would absolutely do the dirty work to ensure Johnny remained in power, he had so belief that Johnny (and Jaehyun) would be able to make a difference in their corrupt society. Even if it meant telling Johnny little white lies here and there.

Either way, Taeyong returning wasn’t going to end happily between the three of them. Johnny would be angry, unanswered questions resting on his seething tongue, and perhaps leading to another few months or years Jaehyun and Johnny ignored each other again.

The alpha downed his glass, too bothered by it. He opted to take a shower and sleep off his worries, tomorrow would be a new day to worry about these things.  
  
  
  
He found himself back at the pack house, which was very confusing since he was certain he was staying the night at the condo. Jaehyun checked his surroundings, nothing was out of the ordinary, but he felt like something was missing. Ignoring the feeling for now, he slipped on slippers, making his way out of his room. It was too quiet for his liking, but it made sense since the clock in the hallway read 3:38 am, everyone else was asleep.

He scratched his head, thinking of what to do next. Nights like these, he knew he would have trouble going back to bed so he found other futile tasks to occupy his time. He thought going for a night run would do the trick. Quickly and quietly as possible, he went back to his room and got ready.

Jaehyun spent the next two hours running around the neighborhood before slowing his pace down as he approached the clinic. Perhaps talking to Taeil about his insomnia would help, he didn't need a meazy thing like sleep to be a factor in his list of problems.

Oddly enough the omega behind the front desk seemed to ignore him as he entered, perhaps they were busy with another task at hand. But Jaehyun made a mental note that they should always be on alert for anyone that enters the clinic. As he made his way to Taeil’s office, the feeling from earlier returned. Just as he was about to open the office, he saw Taeil appear from the break room along with another nurse, they were running towards the hallway opposite Jaehyun. 

He decided to follow them.

Other nurses seem to crowd a door at the end of the hallway. 

“What’s going on?” Taeil asked.

“I was doing rounds and all I heard was the omega calling out for help. The other omega with him isn’t waking up.”

“Shit,” Taeil muttered, “Jeonghan, grab the ventilator and defilibrator.”

Jaehyun watched as ‘Jeonghan’ ran to grab the item as Taeil instructed the other nurses back to work. As the nurses fled away, Jaehyun moved closer to watch from the door, only moving away as Jeonghan returned with the machines.

“He’s still breathing, but it’s not enough for his body.” Taeil admitted, as he examined his body.

Jaehyun shouldn’t have entered the room, but he felt a pull to the omega. Everyone didn’t even notice him enter, as Taeil and Jeonghan were busy setting the machine up and the younger omega moved to the side to let them do their work.

“ _Breathe._ ” He whispered suddenly when he approached the bed. Jaehyun watched as the omega slowly breathed in.

“Again. Breathe in, breathe out.” He instructed. The alpha was content that he was listening to him.

“Good, now keep doing that. In...out...in...out.” Jaehyun watched as his chest expanded in and out.

To Jaehyun’s surprise, he reached out to touch the omega’s hand who faintly gripped back, “Open your eyes, you’re safe with me.”

Before Jaehyun could even meet the omega face to face, he woke up. Alarm at the sudden change, he ended up getting stuck under his covers and falling off the bed. 

Untangling himself from his covers, he sat up looking at his surroundings. He was back in his room at the condo...not the pack house or the clinic. Everything was too vivid for it to feel like a dream to him. 

The alpha went to the bathroom, to splash his face with cold water. He watched the droplets run down his face through the mirror as he leaned over the faucet. Jaehyun went to wipe the water away from his face, only to stop and stare at his hand. 

Even if it was a dream, the lingering feeling from the grasp of the omega remained.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, we got a little more info about taeyong and doyoung, just because beside jaehyun, they are the other two important people in johnny's life so you can imagine how things might happen in the future. and always, more flashbacks of winwin and we meet the unnamed brother of kris :( also jaehyun did have an out of body experience but can we guess why???
> 
> also i know i'm late, but can we talk jaewin being in the same christmas carol team and them standing next to each other in the chuseok video. we really are getting some content from them and truly hope they end up in the same sun & moon episode at least because we just need more of the '97. line interaction :D

**Author's Note:**

> The story will mainly be from Jaehyun's pov but there will be pov's from Winwin, like in the next chapter. Also, I want honest opinions from the readers, I will greatly appreciate any comments or questions!


End file.
